


Just that one kid

by in_the_dark_times



Series: Tony might just be a nice guy after all [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Young Clint, jailbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony meets a kid in a jail cell and tries to show him in his own special way that he needs to clean up his act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just that one kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Still a noob at this, one who'd love advice and suggestions (any kind of feedback really.) Written quickly and on a whim. Enjoy! :-)

Tony closed his eyes and laid his head down gently on the cold, metal bench. No reason why he shouldn't get some shut eye as he waited for someone to call back or pick him up. After all, there wasn't much to do from the inside of a jail cell.  
Almost immediately after laying down, the guard came and knocked on the steel bars. "Stark, you've got a call." The man in uniform said with a smirk as he regarded the drunk billionaire.  
Tony sat up with a grunt and jauntily jogged across the holding cell. The guard handed him a phone connected to a long cord. Tony looked at it with distaste before holding it up to his ear. 

 

"Yeah?" Tony said.  
A sigh came from the other end before Tony heard a voice he was not expecting.  
"What did you do this time Stark?" Coulson asked tiredly.  
"Nice to talk to you too Agent." Tony chuckled.  
Only silence from Coulson's end.  
"Public drunkenness..." Tony relented.  
Yet another sigh from the agent.  
"I'm going to take an educated guess and say that you're still  
Intoxicated?" Coulson half asked, half stated.  
"Mhm." Tony agreed.  
Tony could practically see Phil rolling his eyes.  
"Will you ever be a nice member of society?...I'll give it to you straight. There's been a...an incident, so I can't send anyone to pick you up until tomorrow." Coulson admitted.

Tony frowned.  
"Tomorrow? But I have to be at a thing early in the morning and I can't-" Tony started.  
"It's the best I can do Stark. Someone will be there tomorrow." Coulson interjected before hanging up abruptly.

Tony glared at the phone before handing it back to the guard who was smirking now more than ever. Tony was making his way back to his bench when another guard unlocked the cell.  
Tony grinned.  
"I knew Agent would get me out of here." Tony said.  
The guard held up a hand.  
"Woah buddy, this ain't for you to get out. This is for that guy to go in." The guard said gesturing to a guy in handcuffs behind him.  
Well, technically, the guy was more of a kid than a guy. 17, maybe 18 years old. Blond hair, green eyes, and anyone else would've said short, but Tony didn't like assigning height labels because of his own vertical challenges. But, there was really nothing special about this kid.  
The guard shoved him inside a little roughly. The kid just took it without question and sat on the floor, facing away from Tony. Tony looked the kid over again and realized he looked nervous. Tony smirked and decided to have a little bit of fun.  
Tony stood and sauntered towards the kid, leaning against the wall, his crotch inches from the teenager's face.  
"What's your name honey?" He asked in the sassiest voice he could possibly muster.  
The boy scooted away a little but Tony shifted his hips towards him.  
"Clint..." The boy muttered.  
Tony practically purred.  
"Mmmm, Clint.... I'm Tony.... First time in the slammer hotrod?" Tony asked seductively.  
Clint's eyes widened.  
"Er, yeah I guess it is." He awkwardly stated.  
Tony licked his lips.  
"So I guess you don't know what happens in prison?...What happens when you get lonely, I mean...." Tony said.  
Clint swallowed.  
"Um...please don't rape me." Clint whispered.

Tony burst into a fit of laughter, unable to contain himself after hearing the boy's plea. Clint just looked up at him confusedly.  
"I'm not gonna rape you." Tony said once he'd regained at least some of his composure. "But I won't speak for other people."  
Clint opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.Tony took pity on him.  
"You're probably wondering what that was then, right?" He asked the boy. Clint nodded.  
"The point of that was to get you to realize that jail isn't a particularly nice place to be..." Tony explained, but Clint still looked lost.  
"I just hate seeing kids going to jail for stupid stuff and I figured maybe if you would see that this is a tough environment to be in, you'd clean up your act." Tony said to the teenager.  
Clint blinked.  
"How do you know I'd go for something stupid? You don't even know why I'm here." He asked Tony.  
"I know I don't know and I'm not gonna ask. I just thought maybe... Look, give me a break, I'm drunk." Tony finished the thought awkwardly and feeling a little pissed off. "You have someone to pick you up?" Tony asked, changing the subject.  
Clint shook his head.  
"No...can't even pay bail." The teen quietly said.  
Tony nodded, feeling sorry for the kid but having nothing else to say to him. After all, what was he gonna do? They were in the same place.  
Tony laid his head down.  
"Night." Tony whispered.

The next morning, Tony was woken by the guard calling his name.  
"Someone's here for you Mr Stark." A different guard than the night before said.  
Tony sat up and stretched, feeling stiff from sleeping on a bench. The kid was sleeping propped up against the wall. Tony frowned, but let the guard lead him to whoever was there to pick him up.

Clint woke minutes later to the same guard calling for him.  
"You're free to go Barton." The guard said with an annoyed look.  
Clint squinted.  
"What do you mean? Who's here?" Clint asked.  
"No one, but someone paid bail for you and left fifty bucks for you to catch a cab home." The guard replied.  
Clint stood. He wasn't gonna pass up the opportunity to get out of this cell.

Clint walked out of the police station and started walking. No use in hailing a cab if there was no where to go. He sure as hell wasn't going back to the foster home. 

Across the street, sitting in the back of a black government car, Tony watched him go with a smile. Coulson slid into the seat beside him.  
"You owe me fifty dollars Stark." Coulson said with a slight grin on his face. Maybe Stark would be a nice member of society...someday.


End file.
